Un cuento antes de dormir
by Dark Mei
Summary: Bien este es un one-shot, sonadow,donde trata que muchos años despues Sonic esa con su pequeño hijo Dark y para lograr hacer que este se duerma Sonic le cuenta una pequeña historia... contiene Mpreg asi que si no les gusta, pues no lo lean.


Un cuento antes de dormir

En el jardín se encontraba jugando un pequeño erizo negro con franjas azules y ojos verdes, este erizo se le bautizo como Dark debido a su obscuro pelaje.

Dark estaba jugando solo en el inmenso jardín hasta que escucho a alguien que lo llamaba.

-Dark entra a casa, ya es hora de dormir.

-No quiero dormir, aun quiero jugar

-Dark no me hagas ir por ti.

-ah esta bien. *suspira en la derrota*

El pequeño erizo se dirigió hacia su casa, donde su madre lo estaba esperando con impaciencia.

Después de entrar Sonic cargo a su pequeño erizo y lo llevo hacia el baño para darle una ducha antes de acostarlo a dormir, cuando la ducha termino, Sonic le puso la pijama a Dark y lo acostó en su cama dándole un beso de buenas noches, el estaba dispuesto a dirigirse a su respectiva habitación, cuando escucho una dulce vocecita que lo llamaba por detrás de el.

-Mama...

-Que sucede Dark? *voltea para ver directamente a su hijo*

-no tengo sueño... podrías contarme una historia para ayudarme a dormir? *lo mira con ojos de cachorro*

-*sonríe cálidamente* claro que si

Después de que Sonic se a cómodo cerca de su pequeño erizo, comenzó con un pequeño relato

-Bien esta historia que te contare, trata sobre un joven erizo de unos 15 años... Este erizo era muy fuerte y amable pero también era muy arrogante y burlón, pero en fin, este erizo, era algo similar a un héroe, le gustaba ayudar siempre a las personas, pero gracias a esto se hizo tanto amigos como rivales.

El mas famoso de sus rivales fue un erizo similar a el pero este tenia el pelaje negro como la noche y ojos rubí y era un poco mas fuerte que el joven héroe.

Cuando este joven Héroe conoció a su nuevo rival, empezaron las competencias, ellos se odiaban a muerte, y siguieron así durante años, después apareció un enemigo mutuo para estos rivales, obligándolos a unir fuerzas para lograr derrotarlo, cuando lo hicieron, ellos dejaron de odiarse al darse cuenta de que juntos eran invencibles así que decidieron intentar ser amigos, pasaron los meses y su amistad floreció, se volvieron inseparables y con el tiempo el joven héroe empezó a tener sentimientos que iban mas allá de la amistad hacia su rival.

El joven héroe estaba enamorado, así que intento hacer distintas cosas para que su homologo obscuro lo notara, hasta que al ver que lo que hacia no daba resultado, se armo de valor para decirle lo que sentía, y cuando lo hizo se sorprendió al ver que este le había correspondido sus sentimientos, así que iniciaron una relación, ambos estaban muy enamorados a tal punto que se casaron, estuvieron mucho tiempo casados, ellos dejaron su vida de emoción y aventuras al notar que no había sucedido nada por años, consiguieron empleo se compraron una casa hicieron todo lo que una pareja hace... pero no todo es perfecto... después de un tiempo reapareció un viejo enemigo que ambos habían tomado por muerto, este enemigo intento secuestrar al joven héroe, pero antes de que lo lograse, su amante de ébano se atravesó entre ellos provocando que su enemigo se lo llevase a el, en lugar del joven héroe, este por su parte no sabia que hacer, así que decidió ir a buscarlo, se tardo semanas en encontrarlo y cuando lo hiso... ya había sido tarde... su amante de ébano ahora era controlado por su mayor enemigo, el cual provoco una lucha entre ambos amantes... el joven héroe no quería luchar contra la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, pero no tenia opción, si el no luchaba, moriría por las manos del erizo azabache.

Su batalla duro horas, ambos estaban agotados y cuando el joven héroe tuvo oportunidad de acabar con todo... titubeo, el no quería matar a su marido... pero este que no tenia conciencia propia, le dio un recuerdo de por vida al joven héroe... le arranco el brazo izquierdo y le alcanzo a dañar su ojo derecho de gravedad, el joven héroe estaba muy herido pero con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logro alcanzar un tubo que habían roto durante su batalla y atravesó a su amante, este callo en el frio suelo sin vida y su enemigo logro escapar... el joven héroe no podía hacer nada mas que llorar por su amante caído, pero el héroe estaba tan herido que no tardo en desmayarse, esperando a que pudiese ver a su amado en el mas allá y volver a estar juntos por siempre, per cuando despertó la realidad fue muy distinta, el estaba en un hospital donde su ojo y la perdida de su brazo izquierdo fueron cuidados.

El creyó que ya no tenia sentido vivir... hasta que el doctor entro en su habitación diciéndole que el estaba llevando a un niño en su vientre... así que el joven héroe sintió una luz de esperanza para sonreírle a la vida... Y se sintió feliz de que al menos recordaría siempre a su amante de ébano al ver el rostro de su hijo.

-Aw *bosteza*, es una linda historia mama, pero ya me dio sueño *dijo intentando mantenerse despierto*

-Al fin he he *le da un beso en la frente* buenas noches Dark

-Buenas noches mama

Sonic salió de la habitación de su hijo mientras que con su mano derecha sujetaba firmemente su brazo robótico izquierdo y se movía el fleco de su ojo derecho donde se podía apreciar una enorme cicatriz atravesando el ojo.

-Buenas noches... Shadow.

Se dijo asimismo mientras una pequeña lagrima se deslizaba de su mejilla izquierda y embozando una pequeña sonrisa se fue a dormir.

* * *

Bueno este es un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrio, no se que les paresca a ustedes :3


End file.
